


Feeling Better At Night

by konimello



Series: In Which Tim Has The Best Friends [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Again, Hand Jobs, M/M, Right?, because that's what friends are for, the boy virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/konimello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a little add on to 'Feel Better In The Morning', where things get a little hotter than expected.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better At Night

Kon insisted in sharing Tim's bed until he was better, he said. That had been a week ago. Tim was training, out on patrol, on missions again with them again. Still Kon was there, but the boys hadn't brought it up.

Tim enjoyed the comfort. He liked being kept warm at night, and even more, he liked the physical contact it gave him. Tim wasn't a people person, not really, and neither was Robin. It was only in training, and on missions that allowed him to feel skin against his, even if that skin was usually alien, or bleeding, or being taken down by the team.

It was nice, just to feel Kon's back against his, to feel Kon's hands as they fit perfectly over his hips. He found himself actually _wanting_ to sleep more; his research as Robin was important, but he spent every waking minute on it. He was getting into a mildly better sleeping pattern, his nights now starting closer to 1am than 4. And he needed it, so much. If Tim thought that nothing could relax his muscles than sparring, he was wrong. He needed the touch, even if only to show him there there were things out there other than work.

He was less serious during the day, now. Still much more serious than the other two, and the new members to the team, but he felt that he was acting slightly more... human about everything. And although that wasn't always a good thing for Robin... it was a good thing for Tim. 

 

Tim was glad that he could control his breathing so precisely. It's made it seem like nothing was off whenever Kon would shift slightly against him. If Tim had has more experience with physical contact, it wouldn't be such a big thing, Tim reasoned. But just the softest touch - it shouldn't have that much effect on him. But Kon wouldn't be able to tell as long as his breathing was fine, right?He liked it when then older boy snuggled against him. It was nice to have hot breath against his cheek, strong arms keeping him securely against soft muscles, chest always breathing in time with Tim's. He wondered why people didn't do this more often. If it felt so good, why was it only a thing for couples? Kon's arm snaked around the smaller boys waist, pulling him closer. Their legs fit together like a finished puzzle, tangling slightly as Kon's right leg stroked against his own. Tim shivered again; how long would it take for him to get used to more physical contact?His fingers laced with Kon's, having nowhere else to go. The Kryptonian's skin was so smooth, so flawless. No where near as callused as the Boy Wonder's; he guessed that was just another advantage of being Kon. Kon rubbed slow, small circles over Tim's stomach. Not many people would realize that Kon could be so gentle and soothing, he mused. But then again, not many people knew Kon like he did.Was this what it was like to have normal friends? Were they all so acquainted to each others' touch as the two of them were? He realized he had so few other relationships to compare it to. Not that he minded - not that he _wanted_ to compare. Kon's hand - and technically Tim's hand too - was stroking along the waistband of his flannels, becoming lighter as they reached his stomach, and firmer again as they reached his hipbones. Tim couldn't help but shiver. His skin felt so sensitive, like every touch was magnified tenfold. Was this just a product of going without touch for so long?

Fingers slid under his waistband, resting above his boxer briefs. Tim could feel his breath quickening, and he made a conscious effort to slow it back down. This... was this going past friend territory? What... did Kon know what he was doing? Why-

The hand slipped down, and Tim realised that he was half hard as he was caressed over the stretching fabric.

He knew what he was doing. He knew what he was doing and why was he -

“Unng...” Tim couldn't help it, as he felt the other boy's hand take a firm grasp around his dick. Kon squeezed, making the other boy gasp, before moving back up to where skin met fabric. His hand dipped under, and Tim's moan was louder as a finger brushed over the tip, where he was already leaking.

He knew what he was doing. Kon _definitely_ knew what he was doing.

He stroked the underside of his cock, before ghosting over his balls, and coming back up to rest at the base.

Once Kon's hand was all the way round, he began to stroke up slowly, his grip gradually getting firmer as he built up rhythm.

Tim could control his breathing now, but at this point, he knew there was no need to. He didn't have to disguise any emotions right now he didn't have to disguise the pleasure that was already so _intense._

He was pretty sure that they were outside of best friend territory, now.

Tim wasn't sure what he should think about that. He wasn't even sure if he _could_ think about that – this was nothing like when he did it himself. He wouldn't last, and he knew it, but that wasn't the important thing right now.

Kon's hand was sliding a little looser with the precum now spreading, and there was a little more friction than he was used to. The foreign hand jerking him off more than made up for that though, and Tim couldn't help bucking his hips, needing more, needing _so much more._

The Superboy's other hand was firmly planted on Tim's hip, pulling it closely to his own as he set his own rhythm. Tim could feel it – could feel _Kon_ as each thrust got harder, putting the pressure of his erection against the smaller boy.

Tim's breath caught with every thrust, sending shocks through his body. How – how did he know what this could _do_ to Tim? 

Tim could feel himself getting closer as Kon began flicking a thumb over the top of Tim's cock with every upstroke. He had the perfect rhythm, the perfect grip, almost as if he knew how Tim liked it, how crazy it was driving him. Was his breathing really giving it away that much? He hoped it was. He hoped it _always_ would.

Kon was pressing harder against Tim's hole now, and he couldn't help but think, how would that feel? If they weren't wearing clothes, if Kon was thrusting hard enough – just hard enough to enter; Tim moaned again, loud enough to distract himself from the train of thought he was going down. He'd have to revisit that again later, when he was on his own.

Kon's right leg was now hitched over Tim's, angling himself just enough to make Tim gasp – almost _sob_ on every single thrust, and wow, that shouldn't feel like that, that shouldn't feel so g _ood_ , but it did, and Tim couldn't help it, he couldn't keep himself any over. He came over Kon's hand, broken moans as he felt his release – how was it even possible – of every time alone he'd had, every time with just his own hand, it had never come close to this, ]nowhere near.

Kon kept pumping until he could feel Tim was spent, giving one last stroke until his hand retreating.

Tim could feel a hand against his ass, moving slightly – and then he heard the slick sounds again that had only just stopped, and Tim almost felt like he could come all over again as he realised – as he _felt_ Kon getting himself off behind him, hand still full of Tim's warm come.

_Oh my god._

 

Tim had lived through a lot of surreal events. Hell, he'd been involved on most of them.

But none could be as surreal as this. Of getting the most amazing orgasm of his life from his best friend, his best friend who was now spilling down his back.

 

Would it be weird to think that he had the best friends?


End file.
